The present invention relates to in-line wheeled vehicles, and more specifically to electromechanical stabilization of in-line wheeled vehicles.
Small, motorized two wheeled vehicles such as powered bicycles, mopeds, and other two wheeled vehicles are gaining popularity. With the increased use of these small, motorized two wheeled vehicles by novice riders, the risk of injury due to loss of vertical control whether traveling along a straight path or a curved path, destabilization of the vehicle is increased.
Currently, in some two wheeled in-line vehicles, gyroscopic devices are located around the hub of a steered wheel to induce a resistance to uncontrolled turns and loss of stability. The gyroscopic devices do not compensate for a loss of control at low speeds when steering into a bend or a turn to negotiate a path or road.
Alternatively, one or more gyroscopes may be used to induce a vertical stability. However, enhanced control during travel of a bend or turn, e.g. non-linear motion is not provided.